


Nightmares

by SleepyStargazer



Series: Prompt Memes [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, Nightmare, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Post-Weirdmageddon, prompt meme, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyStargazer/pseuds/SleepyStargazer
Summary: Nightmares get the best of us. He just wished that they wouldn't come with a risk of you getting hurt.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Series: Prompt Memes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674580
Kudos: 45





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> _Angst/Horror, #132 (“I had a dream where I killed you.”)_   
>  _[Curiosity-verse, Gravity Falls, Ford/Reeds(Reader), nightmare]_

“I had a dream I killed you,” Ford whispered brokenly as he stared at you with eyes filled with unshed tears. His hands trembled where they clutched at the fitted sheet, clinging to it when he would have rather clung to you. “Gods, love, I killed you.” He nearly hurt you again.

What if he hadn’t woken up? Would he have killed you outside of his dreams too?

He turned away from you as the thoughts ran through his head, spiraling further and further down a darkened path his nightmare unveiled. _You weren’t possessed by Bill,_ he tried reminding himself, _and the demon had been vanquished by Stanley years ago. You were safe. It was just a dream._

Warm hands gently cupped his face and guided him back to you. You with those sad, worried eyes and a frown that should never have made itself at home on your face. Closing his eyes, he exhaled a shuddering breath and slowly released his grasp on the sheet, trading it for holding you.

“I’m here, Ford,” you reminded him quietly. “You didn’t kill me, not here. It wasn’t real, I promise.”

Why weren’t you shaken by his dream? How did you…

He pulled you closer to him, trapping you between his arms and burying his face in your hair and the familiar scent clinging to you. The comforting warmth and the utter _lack_ of a metallic odor grounded him, soothed him just as much as your soft murmurs of comfort.

You were right. It wasn’t real, a little voice that sounded so much like you whispered in the corner of his mind. It was just a nightmare.

Yes, it was just a nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less. He had nothing to worry about, not with you safe in his arms.

Just a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Brit (life_sans_sin) and I have a blog for all our prompt responses if you guys wanna check it out or leave some asks! If you click [This Link,](https://pining-for-pines.tumblr.com/) you'll be sent there for sure! If not, the straight link is: https://pining-for-pines.tumblr.com/


End file.
